parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Little Big Day
A Little Big Day '''is the 12th episode from Season 8 of Alvin & Friends. Plot Hailey Noelle Johnson, Katie, Diego, and Leon MacNeal are building a house for Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller as Extras), which gets destroyed when he comes to life. Diego notes that he's little, but Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller as Extras) tells him that he won't be little for too long and that he's growing every day. Angelica Pickles arrives and can't get some bracelets out of a jar, because her hand is too big. Diego's hand ends up being just right and Angelica Pickles can't decide which one she wants, the big one or the little one. This leads to Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller as Extras), Angelica Pickles, and the kids exploring things big and little. From observing things in the park and a creative retelling of Jack and the Beanstalk, Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller as Extras) and his friends discover that no matter how big or small they may be, everyone is special no matter what. '''Stories: Jack and the Beanstalk Cast: *Barney - Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller as Extras) (Barney) *Baby Bop - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats and All Grown Up) *Kami - Katie *Scott - Leon MacNeal *Angela - Hailey Noelle Johnson *Nick - (Nickelodeon's Dora The Explorer, Go Diego Go and Dora and Friends) Songs: #Alvin Theme Song #The Construction Song #Growing #Big and Little #Mister Sun #Itsy Bitsy Spider #The Elephant Song #Toss It Out a Window #My Yellow Blankey #Big and Little (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This episode was shown on the DVD All About Opposites. *This is another time something happens to the Alvin Seville doll before coming to life. It's when the kids built a house for Alvin Seville until he was in the house. And when he came to life, the house was destroyed. This also happened in Safety First! This scene was used in the theme song in Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings, Movin' and Groovin', Let's Pretend with Alvin (2004) and Now I Know My ABCs. *When this episode originally aired on "PBS", the Barney Says segment was used, and when this episode re-aired on "PBS", Alvin... A Helping Hand for Growing Children segment was used. Gallery Alvin Seville in Help Wanted - Mommy.png|Alvin Seville as Barney Simon Seville as Dr. Simonize.jpg|Simon Seville, Theodore as dawson.jpg|Theodore Seville, Brittany miller 18.png|Brittany Miller, Jeanette-alvin-and-the-chipmunks-8.91.jpg|Jeanette Miller Eleanor in Dear Diary.png|and Eleanor Miller as Extras (Barney) Angelica Charlotte Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Baby Bop Katiemaxresdefault.jpg|Katie as Kami Leon's_Pizza.png|Leon MacNeal as Scott 356full-hailey-noelle-johnson.jpg|Hailey Noelle Johnson as Angela Go_diego_go_06hr.png|Diego as Nick Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ideas Category:DeviantART Category:Ultimateboy13 Category:Matthew Soares